


Unlimited

by LNHWrites



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fallon Unlimited, Fluff, Post 3x6, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNHWrites/pseuds/LNHWrites
Summary: A quick fluffy one-shot in which Liam learns more about Fallon’s new business endeavor. Set directly after 3x06, “A Used Up Memory.”
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Kudos: 23





	Unlimited

“I’m sorry,” Liam held up a hand to stop her as he continued to laugh. “Can we just—? I mean, you do realize that the acronym for your magazine and brand is literally F.U.” His laughter came on even harder as she narrowed her eyes. “Did you really think that through?”

Fallon was getting to the point where irritation turned into anger. Liam had only just started to remember things - had shown up at the magazine’s launch and everything - and was back in her life properly. But now he had to go and make her question her choices?

“Maybe I did that on purpose,” she argued. “Did you not consider that it was symbolic? A jab at everyone who has looked down on me when I didn’t deserve it?”

Liam’s laughter faded into a softer smile as he stood and reached out to her arms. “So long as it’s intentional, then I’m on board. It was just a shock.” His smile fell slightly as a thought seemed to register. “It wasn’t... I mean, was it directed at me, too?”

Fallon blanched and shook her head, but actually she wasn’t sure. Their argument at the launch could definitely have been perceived that way, she realized. A quiet sigh escaped as a rather guilty look appeared on her face. 

“Maybe? I was trying so hard _not_ to think of you, I’m not sure it even occurred to me. Subconsciously, I guess that would make sense, though. Considering Evan.”

Liam crowned at the mention of the other man. “Something about that guy feels wrong to me. You know, he came up to me after our dinner disaster.”

“He was there?” She tilted her head slightly, her brow furrowed.

“Yeah. Shoved a finger into my chest and threatened me. It sort of reminded me of... well, I’m not sure who exactly, but I just couldn’t stand the idea of him hurting you. And after that, the memories seemed to come back quicker and quicker.”

Fallon’s smile was a tiny bit more of a smirk than she meant it to be, but she reached one hand up to his neck before running it down his arm. “Aww. Protective, are we?” He cracked a smile even as he turned a bit red, which only made Fallon kick it up a notch. “I love that. Sometimes.” One eyebrow lifted in warning.

“I can see that,” he agreed, moving his hands to her waist as she stepped even closer. Liam’s voice dropped slightly to accommodate the change. “But I wouldn’t let someone hurt you. Not if I could help it.”

And while Fallon had the passing thought that Liam had hurt her plenty of times, she knew what he meant. And she believed him. Their arguments had been personal, every time, and serious. If they hadn’t been so painful on both sides, she felt certain he wouldn’t have left or pushed her away like he had. Neither would she. But they had grown because of those fights, so she couldn’t believe that they were only bad.

“I know,” she replied firmly. “I trust you.” Because she did. And even though saying that she loved him was hard when he only _remembered_ loving her, she was pretty sure her expression was soft and adoring, and surely more than enough for him to understand what was lying underneath. “But,” she added with a stern look, “if you make fun of Fallon Unlimited in public I will absolutely make you pay for it.”

Liam held his hands up, laughing. “Okay, okay. But just— imagine when you start a company abroad. I mean, F.U. International could be absolutely incredible.”

“Liam!” She swatted him on the arm but he just grinned wider and caught her hand, drawing her into him as they settled onto her bed.

“I got it, Fal. And I’m really proud of you.” 

To her slight surprise, her cheeks warmed and she smiled at him rather softly. “I’ve missed you,” she confessed quietly. “So much.”

Liam pressed his forehead against hers, one hand cradling her jaw. “I know. I’m sorry this all had to happen. But I’m not going anywhere anymore. I promise.”

And though Fallon wanted to believe him more than anything, she had to work hard to keep her mouth shut when her worries came rushing back. Maybe Liam meant it now, but she knew it would be up to her to make sure nothing changed. She couldn’t go without him anymore. She just couldn’t. 

Rather than saying anything, though, she just tucked herself into his side, relieved to have him there again, for however long she could manage.


End file.
